


In the Dark

by TooLazyToLogIn1



Category: South Park, Tweek Tweak - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLazyToLogIn1/pseuds/TooLazyToLogIn1
Summary: Tweek Tweak has always had trouble sleeping at night. How I imagine his insomnia and paranoia make him act when alone with his thoughts.





	In the Dark

Just a quick little one shot I made up in twenty minutes so sorry if there are a lot of errors. ANYWAYS please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: If only I owned South Park!

'There's someone outside and they're gonna break in and kill us!' It was the same cycle every night. The little blond boy couldn't sleep at night because all the thoughts that would evade him. He hated it and hated himself for the thoughts that he couldn't escape. The harsh winds weren't helping his paranoia as he occasionally heard the tree outside attacking his window with a branch.

'What if the doors are unlocked?! I have to go lock them before the bad guys notice they're opened and come in to kill us.' Tweek quickly surveyed his room for any demons lurking around. Once deemed safe enough he fearfully got off his bed and quietly went to his door. When opening the door it made a small creek. 'Oh Jesus! If they didn't hear me before they really heard me now.' He quickly turned around to see if there was someone trying to get him from behind. His heart started to thump faster as he slowly tiptoed downstairs.

The blond boy started to sprint downstairs feeling as if there was someone staring at him. There was a demon lurking there in the staircase waiting to get him he just knew it.

Once he was at the front door he noticed it had already been locked before. With a quickness he unlocked the front door and looked outside to make sure there was no one around trying to hurt him, he locked the door and turned it to make sure it wouldn't open. He surveyed all the windows and backdoor to make sure they were all locked, in fear that a zombie apocalypse outbreak, a burglar, or a murder were all outside waiting for him, ready to kill him in his sleep. Sparing one last look outside in case a zombie apocalypse broke out in the time he got lost his his thoughts he ran upstairs not sparing a glance to his surroundings in fear of the demons lurking in his home.

'If I don't give them the attention that they want they will think that I don't know they're there and they won't come after me." He kept the light on this time as he entered his room. He can just feel the moment he turns it off someone will get him. The demons have been watching him all night and the robbers were outside just watching his house waiting for him to fall asleep so they can make their move.

'Oh man, I think I forgot to lock the front door right now." Tweek got up from his bed ran downstairs, he looked outside the door, relocked it, then surveyed all the windows just in case he missed one. Deeming it safe he ran back upstairs to the safety of his room. He looked over to his alarm clock and it read a little past three. 'Oh Jesus! It's the witching hour. I can't sleep right now. This is the hour that everything bad happens. Did I forget to lock the front door when I was down stairs? I did, didn't I? I should go check just in case.' For the third time of the night the young boy ran downstairs to make sure everything was secured. This time he turned the light off seeing as he could barely keep his eyes open and all he wanted was sleep.

He was finally falling into a deep slumber when he quickly shot up. 'I need to make sure we're safe enough before I fall asleep." For the fourth time of the night he ran past the staircase demon, past the living room ghost and made sure the front door, the back door, and all the windows were locked peering through all of them to make sure there were no burglars, no zombies, no murders and anything else that could hurt him and his family. By the time he was in his bed it was twenty minutes until five in the morning. He was finally able to get to sleep and have at least an hour and a half of sleep before he woke up for school later. It was a nightly cycle for the young boy. He hated having those stupid thoughts and as much as he wanted them gone he knew they wouldn't leave him.


End file.
